Irish Dancing
In the Home Hill, the voice trumpet rises while the Teletubbies eat Tubby Toast. When they are finished eating, they do exercises in the Home Hill. When they are tired out, they shout "Run away, run away!" before they rush outside to watch a video about a little girl named Becky doing Irish Dancing. Later, the Teletubbies go up to the path to do the Jumping Dance. Then The Magic Windmill starts to spin and the Teletubbies rush off to see the Magical Event of the Bear and Lion playing their hide and seek game in Teletubbyland. The Magic Windmill stops spinning. The "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence then takes place and The Baby Sun sets in the sky. Featuring: The Dancers of Bennett's End Community Centre, Hemel Hempstead Plot (US Version) In the Home Hill, the voice trumpet rises while the Teletubbies eat Tubby Toast. When they are finished eating, they do exercises in the Home Hill. When they are tired out, they shout "Run away, run away!" before they rush outside to watch a video about a little girl named Becky doing Irish Dancing. Later, Tinky Winky wears a skirt, and he does a special dance, he does the special round and round dance outside the house, suddenly, his skirt got caught between the door, then he does a special round and round dance outside the trees. Then, his skirt got caught on the trees. Then he does one more round and round dance inside the house. Suddenly, the Noo Noo sucks up Tinky Winky's skirt, Especially, the skirt got very ticklish inside the Noo Noo while Tinky Winky sadly waks outside without a skirt. Then the Noo Noo sneezes the skirt and blows it up the slide, and lands on Tinky Winky's head, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po watch Tinky Winky dancing with the skirt on his head the very special way. They give him applause for dancing, they give Tinky Winky a Big Hug, after he puts the skirt on the ground. Then the Windmill Spins as they watch the Magic House with the Singing Man singing in the Bottom Left Window.and gives them applause. After the house disappears, the Windmill stops spinning, then the Teletubbies do the Jumping Dance on the path just before Tubby Bye-Bye sequence and takes place and The Baby Sun sets in the sky. Watch Episode Trivia * This is the first time the Teletubbies do the Jumping Dance (which is re shot version on the path near the windmill) in an episode that includes The Lion and The Bear. The other two times are in the episodes Long Horns and Feeding Baby Penguins. * This episode is featured on the Teletubbies DVD "Happy Birthday". * When the Baby Sun giggles after the second showing of the Irish Dancing video, it is the same laugh from Larette Tap Dancing. * After the Windmill stops spinning, a fade effect is not used between the scene of the Windmill and the Voice Trumpet rising. This also occurs in Snowy Story, the Chinese version of Dragonflies, the US version of Colours (Colors in the US)-Blue, the Chinese version of Asian Storyteller (The fox) and Colors - Brown. * Laa Laa was the 'boo' shouter in UK Version. Po was the 'boo' shouter in US Version. * In UK Version, the Teletubbies does a Jumping Dance on path before The Lion and Bear. In US Version, the Magic House with Singing Man in (Bottom-Left Window Sketch) was added instead of Lion and Bear, because the Jumping Dance on the path was added after the Windmill stops spinning. It fades to path where they do a Jumping Dance. * Dipsy was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in US Version. * This is the only episode to have a lower pitched version of the tune with bells chiming at the beginning in the Field 1 opening shot. * This episode features the low A note from the bassoon, when the Teletubbies start dancing again.The tuba from Teletubbies does the same thing afterwards.